


Play it Like a Game

by KyousBeads13



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyousBeads13/pseuds/KyousBeads13
Summary: Merle's an asshole and forces Magnus and Taako to share a room at an inn... Even when they all know something's weird between the two.





	Play it Like a Game

It’d been Taako who had dragged him into the room and closed the door. It’d also been Taako who pulled himself over him, hands cupping his face gently. 

But it was  _ him,  _ Magnus **,** who had initiated the kissing, the pawing at Taako’s back, the moans that now sounded through the room.

Magnus wasn’t very cognizant of much else other than the fact that the man under him had his hands buried within his auburn hair, tugging it oh so deliciously and making his scalp tingle. Their lips hadn’t separated since they’d hit the bed, and honestly, it didn’t seem as though either had any intention of that happening at any time soon.

It’d been a typical night: Tres Horny Boys (fantasy patent pending) on their latest mission. While it was all quite typical, the rooming situation was not. There were only two rooms left in the inn, and knowing that, Merle had snuck off early in the night to claim a bed for himself. When Taako had slammed on the door later, he found that it was within a silencing spell, the old man oblivious to any of the racket his cohort was exerting on the door. Now the two tallest people would have to share a bed.

Merle could really be a piece of shit sometimes.

This had led to Magnus and Taako sitting within the common room of the inn far past when everyone else had gone to sleep. It was the wee hours of the morning and the fire had died to small flames, just barely licking the room to keep it lit.

Magnus really couldn’t help but curse Merle, because he more than anyone knew the strange dynamic that he and Taako had been dealing with for quite some time. Lingering looks, touches, and motions all led them to something he’d describe as to sexual tension… That is, if he was judging it correctly.

Though with Taako’s tongue shoved into his mouth at the present moment, it seemed as though he and everyone else had judged it quite correctly.

A _real_ piece of shit, old man.

“T-Taako…” He sighed out, pulling back and resting his forehead against his companion’s. Taako huffed quietly, looking up at him with annoyance.

“Less talky, more kissing my brains out.” He asserted, pulling Magnus’s head back down to his. Once again starting their dance, Taako bent his knees, allowing for Magnus to lay comfortably between them as teeth grazed bottom lips and sighs escaped only barely. Had they been drunk, this would have been excused, but them being sober was perhaps the most alarming part of the whole situation. Sensing the apprehension in his partner, Taako finally pulled back, blonde hair splayed on the pillow behind him. “Alright. What’s eating you?”

“I…” Magnus felt any words he may have had die on his tongue. “We… What are we doing?”

“Are you not into this or-?”

“No! No, nothing like that.” Magnus defended and Taako raised a perfectly manicured brow. “I just didn’t imagine something happening like this, you know?”

“What’d you expect, some grandiose admission of love? Taako doesn’t really do that, I hate to break it to you, my man.”

“No, Taako.” Magnus had to suppress the need to slap his palm to his forehead. “I always pictured this being some drunken thing that we could both write off in the morning and not talk about again.”

Despite Taako’s usually aloof nature, it seemed as though Magnus’s words had hurt him slightly, his bottom lip being teased by this gapped front teeth.

“Fuck, no.  _ Fuck, _ I can’t say anything I want to.” Magnus whined, sitting up on his knees and looking down at Taako. He looked incredibly beautiful, his cheeks flushed and hair disheveled; even more than usual if it were at all possible. Magnus had never met a man he considered beautiful, however he hadn’t met anyone who he considered a lot of things Taako was.

“Well, do you really  _ not _ want to think about this again? Because apparently you’ve been “picturing” this a lot.” Taako brought up, impatience heavy in his voice. Despite this, his expression didn’t really match.

“I....” Magnus trailed off again and broke eye contact with Taako for a little bit too long. Taako began to shift under him, a large hand pushing him back against the pillows gently. “I have been thinking about it a lot. More than a lot.”

“Then what’s the problem, Mags? Get over here.”

“Taako, I…” Running a hand through his hair, Magnus looked away and Taako sighed, pushing himself up to sit in front of him.

“Ohhhh I see. Did you catch feelings?” The elf asks with a bemused tone. Magnus was silent, his staring match with the floor continuing. “C’mon Mango, work with me here.”

“What do you want me to say? You don’t want to make this a big thing so let’s not!”

“I said I don’t do the grandiose admissions, bubbelah, not that I don’t do  _ feelings _ . At least give me  _ that _ .” Taako tapped a well kept nail against his leg, waiting for Magnus to process what he had just said. He saw realization coat the human’s face and couldn’t help the twinge of something in his chest, taking in a big breath and letting it out.

“Are you…?” The larger of the two stammered and Taako rolled his eyes dramatically.

“We doing this or what-?” Barely getting out his last words, Taako was knocked back to the pillows with a thud as Magnus was over him once again. Magnus’s lips found their way down his slim throat, feeling Taako swallow under him. The action pulls a snort of air from Magnus’ nose to which Taako glared. “Don’t get too full of yourself, big guy.”

Without answering, Magnus’s lips continued their trail down to Taako’s skin, stopping at his clavicle and sucking none too softly. Lithe fingers found their way back to his hair, clutching gently with each drag of the teeth. Finding the article of clothing in his way damn near offensive, Magnus pulled at the bottom hem of Taako’s top, not taking the time to appreciate the fact that a few bows had to be untied before it would slip off. Taako huffed and swatted him away, releasing the flourishes in a tug and pulling his shirt off as smoothly as he could, a smirk on his lips as Magnus dove back to his sternum.

For a human, he had particularly sharp canines which were dragging across the bone in the center of Taako’s chest, bringing gooseflesh to the area of tanned skin. Placing a gentle kiss where the flesh was now raised, Magnus chuckled low.

“You like that?” He asked in a slightly distracted tone. Taako didn’t answer, but he propped himself up on his elbows, angling himself up towards Magnus’s decent.

Lips continued downward, to a stomach that was just as trim as the rest of him, Magnus’s hands feeling huge on his tiny waist. Letting out a gasp, Taako watched half-lidded as Magnus ended his decent at the waistband of his pants--would have been a good day to wear that skirt,  _ damn _ \--and looked up as though asking him permission.

“Well obviously keep going,” he said with a small catch in his voice. For someone who didn’t know him, they’d probably think it was just part of Taako’s lofty tone, but Magnus knew better. “But you start getting naked too. I’m not gonna be the only one.”

Magnus sat back on his knees once again, looking down at his simple shirt and boxers as though he was undressed enough for the moment. Sucking his teeth, Taako extended a slender finger.

“Arms up.” He instructed, some kind of warm tickle caressing Magnus’s skin as his shirt was lifted with some kind of levitation spell. It hung in the air momentarily until Taako flung his finger to the side, the shirt following suit. The elf wore a pleased expression, his gaze befalling the newly accessible skin in front of him. This time Taako was the one to sit up completely, a soft hand coming to rest at Magnus’s waist.

Feeling him tense under his touch, Taako allowed his palm to float across the soft swell of Magnus’s stomach, upwards over more defined abdominals before resting on his shoulder momentarily.

“Don’t chicken out on me now, Burnsides.”

"I’m not!”

“Good.” The hand that had been resting for mere seconds moved towards the base of his skull, bringing Magnus’s lips crushing back against his own. The larger of the two let out a whimper as Taako’s skilled tongue had once again passed his lips and rubbed at the roof of his mouth, coming to rest over top of his own tongue… And that feeling traveled straight to his groin, heat pooling heavy in the bottom of his stomach.

That hand traveled further and Taako’s elbow bent, bringing himself upwards to meet Magnus in the middle. Magnus was the first to pull back, resting his forehead against Taako’s as he gently panted for breath. The elf sat back once again, this time getting a clear look at the tented pants of his friend in front of him. A devious smirk took over his lips as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling his bottoms off his long, long legs (how had Magnus never noticed those?) and tossed them to the floor. Taako heard a gasp and turned fully to Magnus, showing that he’d taken his underwear with the pants.

“Should I get rid of those for you or…?” Taako once again extended a finger and Magnus felt that magic warmth around his hips, squeaking out a bit indignantly. It felt like Taako’s magic was tickling near his dick, and he was already hard enough without that.

“Shit, no. I can do it.” Magnus followed suit with what Taako had done, though he chuckled slightly. “You’re even more bossy in bed.”

Taako shrugged his freckled shoulders, showing his level of caring for the statement. Magnus ignored the motion and turned back onto the bed, looking at the man sprawled out in front of him and swallowing hard. He crawled back over Taako slowly, his arms on either side of his hips. Magnus looked like he was leaning back in to kiss Taako, though his forehead returned to resting against the other’s, thick hand wrapping around Taako’s length.

A small noise fell from Taako’s parted lips, his head falling back slightly as Magnus began to stroke him in languid motions, enough for Taako to feel it, but not enough to enjoy too much. His hands fell on Magnus’s biceps, squeezing slightly as Magnus’s hand twisted over his head, smearing precum across his palm. The extra slickness caused his grip on Magnus to tighten, especially when those sharp canines found their way back to his throat. Taako let out another moan, his hips shallowly moving upwards to meet Magnus’s hand. Another twist of Magnus’s wrist and Taako managed to shove him onto his back from the grip he’d had on him.

Knees bent and parted slightly, Taako glowered down at Magnus from above, eye contact constant as he moved closer to Magnus’s length. His breath was hot over the swollen flesh, causing Magnus to give a whimper that didn’t even sound like it came from him. Taako smirked a toothy grin, breathing out on his cock again.

“What do you want, Maggie?” Magnus swallowed thickly, panting gently.

“Y-You.” He choked out.

“What about me?”

“Your… Your mouth.” Magnus’s voice was small and Taako took pleasure in the redness that pooled in his cheeks. Taako winked once before his slender hand wrapped around the base of Magnus before dipping down to capture the head between his lips. His tongue teased his slit, Magnus’s hips jerking forward, as Taako hummed around him. 

Sliding down, Taako took a moment to enjoy the feel of Magnus weighing down on his tongue and the slight burn of his lips being stretched. Nothing about Magnus was small from personality to body, and Taako found himself shivering at the thought of what the wide cock in his mouth could be used for later.

Coming back to reality, Taako began to hollow his cheeks while pulling upwards on Magnus, watching through his abnormally lashes as Magnus’s head threw back against the mattress. He would pull off to the head before diving back down and sucking hard again, reveling in the sound of Magnus’s breath hitching in his throat. 

Magnus could feel his thighs shaking around Taako’s head, the sensations shooting from his groin to the rest of him making his head go fuzzy. Finally managing to look back down at the elf, Magnus put a gentle hand on his shoulder to push him back from his length. Taako detached with saliva and precome dribbling onto his chin and Magnus felt as though he was going to lose it then and there.

“I wanna make you feel good.” Magnus announced as Taako wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. No sooner had his hand returned to the mattress did Magnus’s hand wrap back around his dick, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Magnus watched Taako’s face greedily as he jerked him, watching how his lips parted and eyes fell closed as he spread more of his precum on the velvety skin.

Just as Taako was beginning to lose himself in the rhythm, Magnus’s hand was gone and Taako was left bucking up into nothing. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Magnus who was pushing a cum-slickened finger to his hole, and Taako bit back a breathy moan.

“Hang on, Mags.” Taako breathed, mumbling a cantrip under his breath. Magnus could feel his fingers go slick and looked up to Taako who merely nodded and laid back. 

Kinky little thing, he was.

Gently, Magnus teased at his hole, coating him with the slick that Taako had conjured up. Once his finger pushed in experimentally, Taako arched his back slightly, Magnus watching for more reactions as he pushed his finger all the way into the second knuckle. Taako let out a squeak which turned into a deeper sound as his lips closed around it, and Magnus began massaging at his walls slowly. He could feel Taako pushing down on his hand with his hips, trying to fuck himself down onto the pressure, the realization sending a jolt straight to Magnus’s already weeping cock.

“You going to be okay with another?”

“Fucking do it already.” Taako bit at his lip as Magnus’s middle finger pushed in next to his other, feeling the tightness surrounding him. He’d never done this before and was a bit concerned that he was hurting Taako, though he never heard a complaint. He rubbed the pads of his fingers around, feeling Taako relaxing around him, still aware that Taako was trying to get his hand deeper.

Pushing in farther, Magnus continued his exploration for a few moments longer before Taako nearly jumped off the bed.

“F-Fuck, Magnus, do that again.” Taako’s voice was beautifully airy, lost somewhere between his movements and pleasure. Magnus did as he was told and was rewarded with Taako nearly melting under him, hips jerking onto his thick fingers. “M-More… Maggie,  _ more _ .”

Eager to please, Magnus took his ring finger and pressed it to Taako’s entrance, hearing him inhale a sharp breath. He was really worried about pushing him too far, but Taako relaxed enough that soon all three of his fingers were slamming into him. Watching Taako’s body moving upward with the sheer force of his hand caused his cock to twitch again, and his hand was removed from Taako’s entrance.

Just as he was about to complain about the lack of stimulation, Taako lifted his head up to see Magnus take himself in hand. He rubbed the last of the slick onto his cock, pumping it a few times before laying back over Taako.

“Are you okay to keep going?”

“Gods, why do you have to be so chivalrous? Put your dick in me already.”

“C’mon, Taako. You can ask more nicely than that.” It was Magnus’s turn to raise a brow and Taako groaned and rolled his eyes harshly. “Or I can just finish myself off and leave you here.”

“Fine,  _ fine!”  _ Taako acquiesced, crossing his arms over his chest. “ _ Please _ put your dick in me.”

“That didn’t sound like you meant it.” Magnus was having too much fun now and Taako was  _ not _ .

“UGH, please put your dick in me and fuck me until I can’t see straight.” Taako looked up at Magnus who seemed unimpressed.

“Getting better.” Magnus lined himself up with Taako’s hole, pushing his head past the tight ring of muscles. Taako’s crossed arms immediately fell to his sides, balling up in the sheets under him. He felt Magnus still his hips, looking down at him expectantly.

“Magnus,” his name was a growl. The human had no intention of thrusting until he heard what he wanted, though he did push his hips further, rotating them and giving Taako that sweet stretch he was looking for… But it wasn’t anywhere near enough.

“Magnus  _ please _ !” His voice was much higher pitched now, desperate.

“See? You can be polite if you want to.” Magnus patronized, leaning down to kiss his parted lips before moving over towards his sensitive ear. Taako whimpered as his lips just barely hit the shell of his ear. “Tell me how much you want this.”

“Fuck! Magnus I’ve wanted you to fuck me since I first laid eyes on you, alright!? I want you to fucking  _ use _ me, make me  _ your’s _ and make me-” Taako was cut off by the feeling of Magnus pushing completely into him. He keened loudly, back arching again as his eyes screwed shut impossibly tight. Magnus felt unbearably hot from Taako’s words, pulling his length out and pushing back in immediately.

Taako was so warm around him, though slamming into him didn’t do much to help the temperature. Taako’s demands were silenced as soon as Magnus had established a rhythm, his lips parted in a silent moan. Magnus allowed his head to drop down and breathed out a ragged moan.

“Taako…” He called, and the sound was magic to the elf’s ears. Magnus stopped moving for just a moment to hook Taako’s legs over his arms, spreading him wider and allowing him to thrust more deeply. Taako screeched again, Magnus’s thickness stretching him so perfectly, rubbing along his walls, and just  _ barely _ hitting that spot inside him that would send him over.

“Deeper-!” Taako sighed out, his hands resting on his knees to ground himself. Magnus’s thrusts had become resigned to short, hard bursts, the wet slapping of skin echoing through the room. When the tip of his cock finally pushed up against his prostate, Taako nearly screamed, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillows.

“Right there- _fuck_ -Maggie…” Magnus tried his best to angle his hips the same way he had but couldn’t seem to get it. Sweat dripped down his temple as he shifted his hips as much as he could, but still wasn’t getting the same reaction he had before. Gathering as much strength as he could, Magnus pushed Taako’s legs forward, draping his upper body over his and bending Taako at the waist, making him able to push that little bit deeper to make Taako see stars.

A few more sharp thrusts into that spot and Taako was barely able to stop from screaming, his nails digging into Magnus’ back.

“M’close… Mags…” Taako breathed into his ear and with that, sped up just a bit more. The unrelenting pace continued to draw frantic moans and gasps from Taako, Magnus’ body on top of his just the perfect amount of friction on his needly cock. “I’m… Fuck Magnus, I’m-I’m gonna cum… _Mags_! H-Hah-  _ Magnus! _ ”

With the last cry of his name, Magnus could feel Taako come between them, hot and sticky as he fucked him through his peak. Taako’s walls clamped down on him, pulling his own climax over him with little warning.

“Taako-you’re so good…  _ Fuck _ , Taako-!” And then he was coming, his hips desperately trying to keep thrusting inside of Taako, who continued to moan through Magnus’s peak as well at the overstimulation. After a few more shallow thrusts, Magnus stilled and the tension in his upper body released, letting himself rest while panting on top of Taako’s chest. Taako swallowed while he gasped for breath, a hand coming to rest over his eyes.

“Fuck,” was all the elf managed to pant out, pulling strands of blonde hair from his sweaty face. Magnus smiled in agreement, taking a few more moments before pulling out of Taako and flopping down next to him. He could see the glistening of sweat and cum across his stomach, a sudden adoration filling his insides at the fact that he’d made Taako finish that hard between them. No sooner had he had that thought did Taako’s magic tickle over him again, wiping him clean of anything left.

“Thanks.”

“You got it, kemosabe.” Taako pushed out, finally beginning to get his breath back. A heavy arm flopped around his middle, pulling him to Magnus’ chest, which he thought about fighting. Though if he was being honest with himself, that’s exactly where he wanted to be.

“Is it worth talking about again?” Magnus asked quietly and Taako let out a snort of laughter. That humor was dampened when he felt the trickle of Magnus’s cum as it trailed out of him. That realization made his heart flutter in a strange way and sent a chill up his spine.

“I think we can make it work.” Taako allowed his head to fall to Magnus’s chest, hearing his heartbeat slowly calming. “Just one thing.”

“We are  _ never _ telling Merle.”

“Absolutely not.”

~

The next morning, Merle stretched his arms over his head and yawned, looking to the door next to his which Taako exited first. He adjusted his hat on his head without making any eye contact with the dwarf and walked down the hall. Magnus followed out a few seconds later, closing the door behind him.

“...Moooornin’.” Merle elongated, earning a sharp glare from Magnus.

“Fuck off.”

“Fine, fine. I won’t say anything else.” He held up his hands in a defensive position. Magnus began to stomp down the hallway before Merle cleared his throat. “But considering there’s a huge hickey on Taako’s throat... That's kiiiiinda gonna keep everyone  _ else _ saying something.”

He saw Magnus bristle, heard a soft ‘ _ fuck! _ ’ and watched him take after Taako down the hall.

“Merle, you did it again.” The dwarf congratulated himself and moved after his friends slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation/justification for this smut.


End file.
